Who will you choose?
by NothingBetterThanGrey'sAndGlee
Summary: Questa è un' ipotetica 10x13 scritta da me. April sceglierà Jackson o Matthew? Che fine farà Shane? E cosa farà Derek dopo la chiamata del presidente?
1. Chapter 1

April è sul'altare scioccata per ciò che le ha appena detto Jackson. Incrocia lo sguardo delle sue damigelle (Cristina, Meredith e Arizona) poi quello delle sue tre sorelle e ancora Jackson.

Matthew è sconvolto tanto quanto April e, in sala, regna il silenzio assoluto.

Jackson prende ancora una volta fiato e chiede - Allora? Mi ami April? -

April balbetta, è completamente confusa e non sa cosa dire.

Dal viso di Stephanie incominciano a scendere le prime lacrime, Derek, dopo aver parlato con il presidente, ritorna in sala ma si ferma quando si accorge che c'è qualcosa che non va.

April incrocia lo sguardo di Matthew, prende tutto il coraggio che può e poi, titubante dice - Jackson io...i-io...no-non lo so -

In terapia intensiva:

Shane e Leah sono davanti alla stanza del padre di Alex, intanto dentro, il Dott. Russel e il Dott. Webber parlano con il è molto agitato.

- Leah, mi licenzieranno -

- Shane... -

- O peggio ancora mi denunceranno -

- Ok, Shane adesso cerca di... -

- Perderò il lavoro e la licenza per operare...e finirò sulla lista nera dell'FDA...non potrò neanche lavorare in obitorio...sarò marchiato a vita e... -

- SHANE PER FAVORE CALMATI! Ormai non puoi più tornare indietro, ciò che è fatto è fatto -

- La cosa non mi aiuta -

Il Dott. Russel e il Dott. Webber escono dalla stanza, Shane e Leah si avvicinano ai due dottori.

Shane chiede a Russel - Sta bene? -

- No, penso proprio di no -

- Io n-no-non volevo che accadesse questo... -

- Non era tuo compito operarlo... -

- ERA UN TAMPONAMENTO PERICARDICO SAREBBE MORTO SE NON LO AVESSI APERTO SUBITO!-

- Non è un buon motivo per violare il protocollo e per disintegrare il pericardio di un paziente! Ritieniti fortunato che, ne io e ne il Dott. Webber, non ti abbiamo ancora fatto rapporto. E non provare a rivolgerti mai più così ad un tuo superiore o farò in modo che tu non metta più piede in nessun ospedale del paese, chiaro? -

- Si...signore -

Il Dott. Russel va via. Webber scambia un sguardo con Shane, poi chiede a Leah di andare con lui per interrogarla sull'accadaduto. Ross da un calcio al muro e se ne va via.

Al matrimonio:

la cermonia è stata annullata e tutti stanno mangiando al buffet tranne April, Meredith, Matthew, Jackson e Stephanie.

Bailey chiede a Callie, ridendo - Chi credi che sceglierà? -

- Non lo so. Sai...Matthew è il classico principe azzurro sul cavallo bianco, ma Jackson è come...un Mark modesto che non si fa le infermiere -

Le due scoppiano a ridere.

- Andiamo smettetela di ridere voi due. April è confusa, ama Matthew, ma prova ancora qualcosa per Jackson e non vuole perdere entrambi - le rimprovera Arizzona.

- Magari c'è posto anche da qualche altra parte per entrambi - azzarda Callie, che continua a ridere con Bailey.

- Siete veramente patetiche -

Arizzona si alza e va a cercare April, intanto Ben arriva al loro tavolo.

- Miranda posso parlarti un attimo? -

- Certo -

I due escono dal locale.

- Volevo finire discorso che avevmo incominciato - inizia Ben.

- Ok, ma ti avverto che sono al terzo bicchiere di vino e che non potrei rispondere delle mie azioni -

- E' un discorso serio... -

- Io credo che solo il fatto che io debba fare delle ricerche in laboratorio ti spaventi perchè hai paura che io ti nasconda qualcos' altro -

- Io non ho paura...vorrei solo ritornare come prima -

- Siamo sposati, tu hai lasciato la specializzazione e io ho dei disturbi ossesivo-compulsivi. Non possiamo passarci sopra e fare finta di avere solo un anello in più al dito -

- Non intendevo dire "facciamo finta che non sia successo niente e andiamo avanti"... -

Ben si avvicina sempre di più a Bailey. Lei lo guarda negli occhi e si stringono le mani.

- ...io voglio solo...solo te, Miranda, e...ultimamente sembra che qualsiasi cosa faccia non vada bene -

- Lo so, lo so e mi dispiace tanto...insomma...Webber, la tua specializzazione e...e la malattia...è cambiato tutto così in fretta e...ero confusa -

Ben le accarezza la guancia, lei lo stringe a se.

- Non permetterò mai più che tu lo sia - le promette Ben, poi i due si baciano.

Dopo qualche minuto, Bailey prorpone di rientrare.

Dal bagno della sala si sentono delle urla:

- MI HAI PRESO IN GIRO PER NOVE MESI! -

Stephanie è in lacrime e Jackson cerca di calmarla.

- Steph ascolatami... -

- NON CHIAMARMI STEPH! L'AMAVI, L'HAI SEMPRE AMATA E IO ERO SOLO UN GIOCATTOLO PER TE! -

- No è come pensi... -

- Invece credo proprio di si, non sono un pupazzo, non puoi trattarmi come Karev trattava Leah o Heather...io ti amavo e pensavo che mi amassi anche tu, ma a quanto pare non è così -

- Io... -

Nel bagno entra Jo.

- Oh...credo che sia meglio che... -

- No. Me ne vado io - Jackson esce dalla stanza.

Jo si avvicina a Stephanie.

- Stai bene? - le chiede.

- No...cioè si - sospira - Non lo so Jo -

- Vuoi parlarne? -

- No -

- Vuoi bere? -

- Si...perchè sei qui? Non devi andare in qualche posto nascosto per farti il tuo ragazzo? -

- Sei mia amica...non sono così egoista da lasciarti da sola in queste situazioni -

Le due si scambiano un sorriso, poi il cellulare di Jo squilla. E' Leah.

- Pronto? -

- Jo è successo un casino. Shane ha operato il padre di Alex, ma ha fatto un disastro adesso è stabile in terapia intensiva, ma Russel pensa di farlo licenziare -

- Che cosa? Hanno operato James? -

- Si...un tamponamento cardiaco e per poco Shane non gli disintegrava il pericardio - le spiega Leah - Ah...e sta arrivando un grande incidente d'auto, chiameranno tutti per cui dovete venire in ospedale -

- Ok -

Stephanie guarda l'amica e le chiede - Va tutto bene? -

- Shane sta per farsi licenziare... -


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona sente delle voci da una porta del corridoio. April sta piangendo. Dalla stanza escono Matthew, anche lui in lacrime, e Jackson. Entra nella stanza.

Cristina è seduta su una sedia vicino la finestra della stanza, Meredith cerca di consolare April. Arizona si avvicina alle due.

- Non so che fare! - singhiozza April, mentre Cristina le passa l'ennesimo fazzoletto.

- Continua così dalla fine della cerimonia - informa Meredith.

Arizona si avvicina e abbraccia April, mentre Cristina fissa la finestra: nel cortile Emma e Owen si scambiano un bacio.

Il suono del cercapersone riporta tutti alla realtà.

- Sembra un incidente grave, dobbiamo andare in ospedale -

- Non posso! - April è disperata e non vuole andare.

Arizona cerca di incoraggiarla - Potrebbe farti bene tagliare un po' no? -

Owen entra nella stanza - Signore stanno arrivando dei politraumi - così alla fine tutti compresa April, escono dalla stanza.

Cristina si ferma un attimo davanti alla porta. Owen cerca di fare conversazione - Ci saranno moltissimi cuori su cui mettere le... - Cristina se ne va senza farlo finire.

Owen rassegnato, chiude la porta e va a cercare gli altri.

In sala:

Alex è sta finendo di bere, suona il cercapersone e dopo qualche minuto arriva Jo.

- Hey, vieni in ospedale? - chiede Jo.

- Certo -

Jo non vuole che Alex sappia di suo padre - Non devi andarci per forza, insomma...c'è la Robbins e... -

Owen li interrompe - Ragazzi spero possa contare su di voi -

- Sicuro - poi rivolto a Jo - Andiamo? -

- Si - Jo vede Stephanie ancora seduta - Steph non vieni? Aspetta sei ubriaca? -

- La tequila fa dimenticare i problemi -

- Andiamo ti faccio una flebo e ti chiuderò in spogliatoio -

- Grazie - dice Steph ridendo mentre Jo la aiuta a entrare in macchina.

Nella galleria di chirurgia:

Leah entra in galleria e trova Shane seduto a terra.

- Ti ho portato un caffè -

- Che hai detto a Webber? -

- Non dovrei dirtelo -

Shane sospira.

- Hai fatto tutto quello che potevi -

- No, ho fatto un disastro. Mi sono montato la testa e...ho fatto un disastro -

- Io avrei fatto lo stesso se fossi stata al tuo posto -

- Non dire cavolate...volevi chiamare Russel -

- Si ma io non ho assistito a così tanti interventi di cardiochirurgia -

Shane accenna a un sorriso.

- Pensi di dirlo ad Alex? -

- Forse...non lo so - intanto il cercapersone di Leah squilla.

- Io scendo in pronoto soccorso stanno per arrivare le ambulanze...vieni anche tu? -

- Russel mi ha proibito di toccare qualsiasi paziente -

- Allora...resterò con te -

I due si scambiano un sorriso

- Grazie Leah -

- Figurati -

In pronto soccorso:

Tutti i medici si sono radunati al centro della stanza - Un pullman turistico si è scontrato contro un camion che trasportava alcune lastre di vetro. Lo scontro non ha provocato molte vittime, però ci saranno alcuni casi gravi che richiedono la priorità assoluta rispetto agli altri. Moltissime saranno le ferite da taglio e forse anche qualche trauma da schiacciamento, per cui mettiamoci a lavoro e salviamo quante più vite possibili -

La folla si disperde e si prepara ad accogliere i primi feriti.

Arriva un'ambulanza e April si avvicina.

- Che abbiamo? - chiede al paramedico.

- Sarah Rogers, 20 anni. Frattura al braccio destro e un pezzo di vetro conficcato nel ginocchio -

April controlla superficialmente la ferita.

Si guarda intorno - Wilson sei libera? -

- Si -

- Bene, portala a fare un TAC e sbrigati -

- No! Aspettate! Dov'è Danny? Qualcuno sa dov'è Danny? - chiede disperatamente la paziente.

April cerca di calmarla - Sono la dottoressa Kepner, lei si trova al Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital di Seattle, non si preoccupi -

- Si, ma dov'è Danny? - ripete la paziente.

Arriva la seconda ambulanza.

- Che abbiamo? - chiede subito Webber.

- Danny Finn, 23 anni. Durante lo scontro è rimasto incastrato tra due sedili e, finora, abbiamo contato circa 30 pezzi di vetro conficcati nell'addome e nel torace -

- Ok, non abbiamo tempo di portarlo in sala trauma, chiamate la Yang e la Bailey, ho bisogno di un po' di mani in più e fate fare un TAC più in fretta che potete -

- DANNY! DANNY! - urla Sarah.

April cerca di tranquillizzare la sua paziente - Si calmi, andrà tutto bene -.

Owen entra per controllare - Come va qui? Kepner se non te la senti posso farlo io -

- Non si preoccupi signore, non ho bisogno di nessun aiuto -

- Lo so ma oggi... -

- Non è più il mio matrimonio signore...per cui credo di potercela fare tranquillamente -

Owen annuisce e va via.

- Lei si doveva sposare? - chiede Sarah.

- Si...i-io, si mi dovevo sposare -

- L'ha lasciata all'altare? -

April fa finta di non sentire mentre sta medicando una ferita.

Callie entra - I risultati della TAC sono arrivati? -

- Non ancora, ma Wilson dovrebbe essere qui a momenti -

Dopo poco tempo entra Jo.

- Ecco i risultati -

- Wow - si lascia scappare Callie - Mi scusi Sarah, se le faccio così - le stringe il piede - Sente qualcosa? -

- Non molto, mi sento molto intorpidita dal ginocchio in giù -

- E' normale visto che ha un pezzo di vetro nel ginocchio, purtroppo però dovrò mettere una protesi al ginocchio e dovrò rimetterle in sesto il braccio visto che andremo subito in sala operatoria e...non sarà un'esperienza piacevole -

- Ok, ma potete dirmi come sta Danny? -

- Molto probabilmente è in sala operatoria, le faremo sapere il più presto possibile ok? - la rassicura April.

- Grazie, sono pronta per il braccio -

- Ok, allora al 3. 1, 2 e... -

Arriva una terza ambulanza.

- Luke Page, 6 anni. Paralisi temporanea agli arti inferiori, somministrata morfina sul posto -

La madre del bambino si precipita fuori dall'ambulanza - Oddio! Ha un pezzo di vetro nella schiena, prima parlava, non sentiva dolore e parlava! -

- Signora Page sono il dottor Karev. Non si preoccupi, rimetteremo a posto tutto noi -

- Non posso perderlo è il mio bambino! Non posso perderlo! La prego! -

- Signora stia tranquilla, andrà tutto bene, glielo prometto, però lei deve lasciarmi lavorare adesso -

- Ok -

- Bene. Facciamo una TAC e trovate Shepherd! -

- Subito -

In sala operatoria:

Cristina, Bailey e Webber stanno operando Danny. Cristina ha finito di sistemare i polmoni e si sta occupando del cuore, mentre Webber e Bailey stanno operando tutto l'addome.

- C'è una forte perdita. Devo estrarre il pezzo di vetro prima possibile -

- L'intestino è lacerato. C'è materia fecale in circolo. Con tutte queste ferite aperte, basta poco per un'infezione mortale - Bailey si occupa dell'intestino e Webber del resto.

- Il rene è irrecuperabile -

- Ci sono schegge di vetro ovunque -

- Potrebbero causare altri danni - intanto entra Leah, Cristina non sembra soddisfatta della sua presenza.

Leah chiede - Qualcuno mi ha chiamato? -

- Io ho chiamato Ross - dice Cristina.

- Purtroppo il dottor Ross non può venire -

- Però io avevo richiesto lui -

- Ehm... -

Un suono rompe il silenzio, tutti si girano verso il monitor.

Ben avverte gli altri - La pressione crolla! -

- Ok Murphy, lavati e vieni qua, subito! - ordina Cristina.

Bailey richiede un'altra trasfusione, ma i due chirurghi generali trovano qualcosa di strano.

- C'è qualcosa qui, ma non sembra una scheggia - Webber guarda con più attenzione e prende il corpo estraneo con le pinze.

Cristina guarda con attenzione l'oggetto - Ma quello... -

Bailey conferma i suoi dubbi - Si è...un pezzo d'intestino -

- Ce ne saranno altri in giro -

- Allora meglio che toglierli subito - poi rivolta a Leah - Murphy, aspira -

Derek si sta lavando. Meredith entra in sala.

- Mi hai chiamato? -

- Si, ti devo dire una cosa. Al telefono, prima era il presidente degli Stati Uniti -

- Stai scherzando!? - Meredith sembra molto sorpresa.

- No -

- Wow, questo è...è fantastico insomma... -

Derek la interrompe immediatamente - Vogliono donare dei fondi per la mia ricerca, a patto che mi trasferisca a Washington per due anni -

- Oh...e tu cosa hai risposto? -

- Che ci avrei pensato, però... -

- Però? -

Alex entra nella stanza - Noi siamo pronti -

- Ok. Arrivo subito - poi si rivolge a Meredith - Finiremo questa conversazione più tardi, ok? -

- Ok -

- Ti amo -

Derek entra nella sala operatoria.


End file.
